Ujikin TOKIO
Ujikin TOKIO (宇治金TOKIO), also known as Not Nice Cream in the English dub, is a character in the manga and anime series, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He is the former F-Block leader of the Maruhage Empire's third era. Background Ujikin TOKIO is a sentient bowl of "Ujikintoki" (a Japanese style shaved ice, changed in the dub to pistachio ice cream). His body has two arms and legs, and a short-haired beard that encircles his entire mouth. Personality History Past One hundred years prior, Ujikin TOKIO spent his days hanging out on the beach and begging for money. Unhappy with his life, he enlisted into the Third Era of the Maruhage Empire, and worked his way up to the leader of F-Block. The Former Maruhage Empire TOKIO was first seen awakening from his hundred year sleep with the other generals. They are informed that Bo-bobo has become a threat to the empire of today, and has even defeated one of the Former Empire's generals. Their base is the area that Bo-bobo is headed to next; Tokoro Tennosuke's abandoned amusement park. Ujikin TOKIO sets up his base at the "Runaway Gadget Area" of this amusement park, and is the first of the generals to meet the rebels. He fights alongside lesser generals, Chisuisui and Star Saber, and demands that Bo-bobo and the others pick three people to fight against him. Once Bo-bobo, Tokoro Tennosuke, and Hatenko step into the arena, the fight begins. Ujikin TOKIO immediately activates a special robot named Gadget-kun (ガジェット君 Gajetto-kun), that runs around the changeable tracks of the arena, which smashes anyone in its path. This, along with the former generals being able to predict the robot's path, creates problems for the rebels, and they realize that they must destroy Gadget-kun first. However, this only distracts the rebels for so long, and eventually, they turn the tables on the third era generals. However, Ujikin TOKIO and his henchmen activate their "S.F abilities" to increase their powers individually. This move causes TOKIO to turn into a giant UFO, and he now shoots his enemies from above (he mainly shoots rabbit food at his opponents). His attack finally fails him when Bo-bobo invades the UFO and weakens him, leaving him vulnerable to Hatenko, who locks him and causes him to fall on his own teammates. When their S.F. abilities wear off, TOKIO becomes determined to win, as he doesn't want to go back to begging for money on the beach. Tennosuke hears his story and tells him about his miserable life of trying to sell himself in a grocery store, causing the ice cream general to back away from the trio in fear. Bo-bobo then drags him on a tour of seven of the most unfair cities in the world. In his time spent visiting unfair situations in Sydney, Australia, New York City, New Zealand, Tokyo, and New Delhi, Ujikin TOKIO becomes frustrated and weakened by the unfair and dangerous situations. The seventh and final city is one made up by Bo-bobo where the afro warrior knocks them all out with a volcanic eruption. Only hours later, Ujikin TOKIO regains consciousness and goes after the rebels in the giant coin machine. He tries to enter via the exit slot, only to be ejected out in the form of a Japanese statue. The Playoffs and the Reverse Maruhage Empire After being defeated in the amusement park, Ujikin TOKIO and some of the other former generals try their luck in the New Emperor Playoffs, where the winner will become the next leader! Ujikin TOKIO tries to assist the other former leaders in the "Life or Death Triple" medal game...only to be thrown out almost instantly. He is first seen in the playoffs in an underwater passageway, only to be discovered by Beauty and Don Patch. Remembering them as his enemies, TOKIO immediately asks for their assistance! Knowing that the guard Seijuro is lurking at the end, TOKIO needs all the assistance he can get, so he asks for them to help him. They agree, but once at the end, their efforts against Seijuro are useless! Luckily, Halekulani appears and destroys the guard with no effort at all. Seeing how strong he is, TOKIO abandons Beauty and Don Patch and sides with Halekulani under the belief that the money master will be the next Maruhage Emperor, due to being in awe of his money. TOKIO's feeling is almost correct. He and Halekulani make it all the way to finals with only 10 other participants. But they are all unexpectedly attacked by Reverse Maruhage Empire soldiers, LOVE and Crimson! TOKIO is beaten by the duo, and is used as a sacrifice to power up their vessel the Yamiking! Once his power is drained, TOKIO and the other sacrifices are left weakened in a poorly drawn state. Luckily for them, Bobobo and the other rebels fight on their behalf, and after Reverse Emperor Hydrate is beaten, his form and energy return! TOKIO becomes emotional (Halekulani left him behind), and his friend Hanpen (A-Block leader of the former empire) checks on him to see if he is okay, only to get rejected by TOKIO for siding with Bo-bobo (even though he himself sided with Bo-bobo's allies). Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Ujikin TOKIO later appears in Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He and some of his friends from the former empire are now targets for the Neo Maruhage Empire for their failures! They try to rebel, only to wind up defeated by members of the IXEX! After he witnesses Princess Chinchiro defeat Lambada, Jeda the Wind God, and Rububa the Bubbles, he begs for mercy and even says that she can eat the ice cream that makes up his head (She ignores him however, and he is spared)! He never appears again after this. Video Games Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Escape!! Hajike Royale Abilities & Powers Ujikin TOKIO is a master of "Natsu Shinken" (Fist of Summer:夏真拳); as such, he is able to create circumstances similar to the summer season or fire ujikintoki at his opponents. The ujikintoki that makes up his head also acts as a weapon; if any of his opponents eat it, they will be frozen in place! He can also act as a healer towards his subordinates by letting them eat the shaved ice. However, doing so results in brain freeze. Attacks *好き嫌いは・・・なくそう・・・ねー！: Hanpen, Ujikin TOKIO, and Ochazuke Alien summon a giant bowl of rice soup, followed by a giant fishcake and shaved ice to fall on the opponent. Appearances *'Episode Appearances': 55-56, 60-61, 70-72, 75-76 *'Manga Appearances': **'Original Series': 131-134, 162-163, 176, 178, 196 **'Shinsetsu Bo-bobo': 44, 46 Trivia *Ujikin TOKIO is the first opponent to officially introduce "Sangaria Matches" to the series. *Ujikin TOKIO's favorite food is shortcake.Bobobo-bo Bo-bobon References Category:Hajikelists Category:Villains Category:Members of the Former Maruhage Empire Category:Shinken Users Category:Non-Humans Category:Bobobo Characters Category:Male Characters